Ramyeon
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Oneshoot yang benar-benar short karena rindu SuLay ku


Sulay fanfiction Indonesia

Oneshoot

Ramyeon

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Bxb

Short fanfic cause Im missing SuLay so much T_T

…

Malam yang dingin membuat dua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu menghangatkan diri di kedai ramyeon langganan mereka. Yixing menyeruput ramyeon kuah nya dengan antusias. Ia sengaja memesan semangkuk pedas ramyeon dengan ekstra cabe diatasnya. Junmyeon yang kebetulan sudah makan dahulu sebelum pergi hanya memesan semangkuk Udo ramyeon dengan porsi setengah.

" Yixing pelan-pelan makannya. Kita tidak sedang buru-buru."

" Hmm aku sangat merindukan ramyeon ini."

" Seperti kau merindukanku?."

" Tentu, setiap hari.."

" Bahkan?."

" Ya bahkan ketika kita bersama aku masih merindukanmu."

Junmyeon memeluk kekasihnya yang terus tersenyum membuat dirinya _blushing_. Yixing membalas pelukan Junmyeon kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat.

" Yixing.. Pelan-pelan saja." Ulangi Junmyeon lagi

" Bagaimana aku bisa pelan ini ramyeon terenak yang pernah kumakan."

" Tapi ini bukan pertama dan terakhir kau akan makan disini kan. Aku tidak mau nanti perut mu sakit."

" Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak akan sakit."

Junmyeon terus memperhatikan Yixing dengan khawartir. Memang Yixing tidak pernah sakit bila memakan ramyeon kesukaannya. Tapi kali ini melihat Yixing makan dengan cepat membuat Junmyeon takut perut Yixing akan bermasalah nantinya.

" Aku mau bungkus…" Ucap Yixing

" Kau masih lapar?." Tanya Junmyeon

Yixing menggeleng.

" Aku hanya ingin."

" Baiklah. Akan kupesankan."

Junmyeon menuju meja pelayan memesan pesanan Yixing, walaupun Junmyeon tahu ramyeon yang dipesannya itu tidak akan dimakan Yixing dan berakhir di lemari pendingin nantinya. Junmyeon tetap menuruti kemauan Yixing.

" Sudah?." Tanya Yixing begitu melihat Junmyeon kembali

" Seperti yang kau minta." Ucap Junmyeon memperlihatkan bungkusan putih bercap tempat mereka makan di tangannya.

" Gomawo.. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Yixing.

Junmyeon membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Yixing, meletakkan ramyeon nya di kursi belakang. Yixing duduk dan diam menunggu Junmyeon masuk untuk mengendarai mobilnya pergi menuju rumah mereka.

Di belakang stir Junmyeon melihat Yixing disampingnya yang diam saja. Tidak biasa karena Yixing biasanya senang berbicara di dalam mobil. Menyetel musik ataupun sekedar memaksa Junmyeon menceritakan cerita lucu.

" Yixing kau kenapa?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Sa-Sakit perut.." Ucap Yixing memegangi perutnya

" Benarkan ku bilang. Pasti itu karena tadi kau makan terlalu cepat dan pedas." Ucap Junmyeon memperhatikan Yixing dengan khawatir.

" Iya hiks. Aku mau baring." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap Junmyeon mempercepat perjalanan mereka.

Hujan yang turun semakin deras membuat Junmyeon berkonsentrasi di mengemudinya. Dia tidak ingin mereka terjebak bahaya dan ia juga ingin untuk segera sampai kerumah agar Yixing bisa beristirahat.

.

.

Junmyeon membuka _coat_ nya untuk melindungi kepala Yixing dari hujan agar bisa masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Dengan pelan Yixing berlindung di badan Junmyeon dan _coat_ nya.

" Nah ayo baringlah dikamar." Ucap Junmyeon begitu mereka masuk kedalam rumah mereka yang hangat.

Yixing mengangguk pelan. Melepaskan baju dan celananya untuk berganti dengan baju santai dan celana jogger yang longgar. Sementara Junmyeon sibuk dibelakang mengambil air hangat untuk Yixing.

" Yixing.. ini minumlah air hangat. Apa perlu minum obat?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak.. Aku hanya dingin."

" Oh kasihannya. Sakit perut dan demam. Akan kupeluk hingga kau menghangat Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon memeluk Yixing.

" Junmyeon…"

" Ne.."

" Gomawo.. Kau berada disini menjagaku. Kurasa aku sudah baikan."

" Baguslah Yixing. Tidurlah sedikit istirahat akan membuatmu sehat nantinya."

" Aku bersyukur memiliki mu Junmyeon. Bisakah kita terus begini nantinya?." Tanya Yixing

" Pasti bisa. Kita akan terus bersama."

Junmyeon mencium bibir Yixing, melumatnya pelan membiarkan Yixing juga melumat bibirnya.

" Aku rasa, mulai hari ini aku harus lebih sering sakit." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak perlu, kalau kau mau setiap hari aku akan terus memanjakanmu." Ucap Junmyeon kemudian melanjutkan ciumannya.

 **END**


End file.
